blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Trouble!/Gallery/3
Pickle toys, part 2 S5E6 Pickle trying to choose another toy for Crusher.png S5E6 Pickle "a toy you are gonna love".png S5E6 Pickle searches for another toy.png S5E6 Pickle takes out a pickle teddy bear.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle teddy bear.png S5E6 Pickle "Okay, then".png S5E6 Pickle "play some beautiful music".png S5E6 Pickle takes out a pickle xylophone.png S5E6 Pickle playing the pickle xylophone.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle xylophone.png S5E6 Crusher looks for another toy himself.png S5E6 Crusher takes out a toy dump truck.png S5E6 Crusher plays with the dump truck.png S5E6 Pickle telling what the dump truck does.png S5E6 Pickle "It can dump pickles".png S5E6 Crusher "Dump pickles?".png S5E6 Crusher gets hit with a pickle.png S5E6 Dump truck spills pickles all over Crusher.png S5E6 Crusher with a pickle on his nose.png The giant octopus's mega water drops S5E6 Blaze and Watts on another street.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts on yet another street.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts suddenly halt.png S5E6 Puddles everywhere.png S5E6 Watts "that water-squirting octopus".png S5E6 Blaze "Then it must be around here somewhere".png S5E6 Help us look for it.png S5E6 It isn't at the park.png S5E6 Not at the bakery.png S5E6 It's at the carnival.png S5E6 Giant toy octopus atop big slide.png S5E6 Giant octopus swelling.png S5E6 Giant octopus releases its water.png S5E6 Giant water drops falling from the sky.png S5E6 Trucks notice giant water drops.png S5E6 Water drops splash near a barrel.png S5E6 More trucks notice the falling water.png S5E6 Water splashes near the balloon stand.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts notice all the water.png S5E6 Octopus seen from below.png S5E6 Octopus swells again.png S5E6 Octopus releases more water.png S5E6 Giant water drop up close.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts escape the splashing water.png S5E6 Blaze makes it for cover.png S5E6 AJ "I wish there was a way".png S5E6 Blaze knows what to use.png S5E6 Blaze finds a mop.png S5E6 Blaze holding the mop.png S5E6 Octopus swelling once again.png S5E6 Octopus releases more water drops.png S5E6 Blaze "Watch this!".png S5E6 Blaze charging toward the water drop.png S5E6 Blaze jumps up to the water drop.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the water drop with the mop.png S5E6 Blaze lands after absorbing the water drop.png S5E6 The mop worked.png S5E6 Blaze tells Watts to get a mop.png S5E6 Watts "Oh, yeah!".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts reach the giant slide.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts get on the slide.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts going up the slide.png S5E6 AJ warning about the octopus.png S5E6 Everyone hearing the octopus.png S5E6 Octopus about to blast more water.png S5E6 Octopus releases the water.png S5E6 One drop blasted out.png S5E6 And two more; it makes three.png S5E6 Watts "It's absorption time!".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump toward the falling water.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the first drop.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the second drop.png S5E6 Watts absorbs the third drop.png S5E6 Gabby "Way to use those mops!".png S5E6 Blaze "Let's keep going".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts ascend further.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts reach the middle slide portion.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts on the middle portion.png S5E6 Gabby "Heads up".png S5E6 Gabby warning about the octopus.png S5E6 Octopus about to blast again.png S5E6 Octopus blasting more water.png S5E6 Two drops.png S5E6 And two more; that makes four.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts charging determinedly.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump to the water again.png S5E6 Watts absorbs the first drop.png S5E6 Watts absorbs the second drop.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the third drop.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the fourth drop.png S5E6 Watts "We got 'em!".png S5E6 Everyone hears the octopus again.png S5E6 Octopus about to blast even more.png S5E6 Octopus blasting lots of water.png S5E6 Two drops.png S5E6 Plus one drop.png S5E6 And two more; that's five.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts "Ready, set...".png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump once again.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the first of the last drops.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the second of the last drops.png S5E6 Blaze absorbs the third of the last drops.png S5E6 Watts absorbs the fourth of the last drops.png S5E6 Watts absorbs the fifth of the last drops.png S5E6 All water absorbed.png S5E6 Gabby "Only one thing left to do".png S5E6 What's left is to shrink the octopus.png S5E6 Octopus about to blast the most water yet.png S5E6 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S5E6 Watts excited to use Blazing Speed.png S5E6 Boosters deploy.png S5E6 Watts getting the Blazing Speed energy.png S5E6 Give me and Watts Blazing Speed.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts shout Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S5E6 Blaze and Watts unleash the speed.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts speed up the slide.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts pass the camera fast.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts reach the top.png S5E6 Blaze and Watts jump to the octopus.png S5E6 Blaze bounces off of Watts.png S5E6 Blaze cheering as he jumps to the octopus.png S5E6 Blaze flying toward the octopus.png S5E6 Blaze pressing the octopus's shrink button.png S5E6 Octopus shrinking.png S5E6 Octopus shrunk.png S5E6 Blaze holding the tiny toy octopus.png S5E6 Tiny toy octopus squirts Blaze.png S5E6 We shrunk all the toys.png S5E6 Gabby "I know just what we should do".png S5E6 AJ "What's that, Gabby?".png S5E6 Gabby "Let's Blaze!".png S5E6 Close-up on octopus toy.png Playtime!/Monster Machine Friends S5E6 Octopus spraying water before Blaze.png S5E6 Watts drives around the octopus.png S5E6 Watts and another truck with the octopus.png S5E6 Blaze driving with two other trucks.png S5E6 Watts in the bouncy house.png S5E6 Watts and Gabby bounce in the bouncy house.png S5E6 Balloons float past Watts and Gabby.png S5E6 Blaze and AJ marching with the dinosaur.png S5E6 Train passing the screen.png S5E6 Train bumps into the popcorn stand.png S5E6 Vendor puts popcorn on the train.png S5E6 Train bringing the popcorn over.png S5E6 Everyone coming down the slide.png S5E6 Blaze and crew jumping happily.png Pickle toys, part 3 S5E6 Pickle still trying to find Crusher a toy.png S5E6 Pickle once again searches the toy box.png S5E6 Pickle takes out a pickle skateboard.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle skateboard.png S5E6 Pickle takes out a wind-up toy pickle.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the wind-up toy pickle.png S5E6 Pickle takes out pickle bouncy balls.png S5E6 Crusher rejecting the pickle bouncy balls.png S5E6 Pickle feeling discouraged.png S5E6 Pickle has no toys left.png S5E6 Pickle takes out some bubbles.png S5E6 Crusher accepting the bubbles.png S5E6 Crusher takes the bubble wand.png S5E6 Crusher blowing bubbles as Pickle talks.png S5E6 Crusher "Pickle bubbles?!?".png S5E6 Bubbles pop to reveal pickles.png S5E6 Bubbles drop pickles on Crusher.png S5E6 Crusher covered in pickles yet again.png S5E6 Pickle eats one of the pickles.png S5E6 Pickle "Pickle-riffic!".png S5E6 Iris out on Pickle.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries